rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Treasures Hunters Heroes And A Baby
Huaxing and Shanying's archenemy had turned Rocky into a baby so Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley have to babysit him while Karen and Penny are going to find Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun to break the magic spells. Plot The narrator began to narrated the story on Frostbite Falls and tells to the viewers that Inspector Fenwick warn the treasures hunter heroes (Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson) about Huaxing and Shanying's archenemy knows as Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi because they will put a curse on Rocky and they will turn him into a 2 year-old baby but the Treasure hunter heroes are not going to let that happen, they fly the ship to see Huaxing, Shanying and Friends in the Peoples's Republic of Chipan. When the Treasure hunter heroes get there they see Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi and they grab Rocky and they begin traps him, they cast a spell and said "Visuna ca rodha nistala prati samana kalpa!" Then Rocky got transformed into a baby, the treasure hunter heroes demanding Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi to change Rocky back, but they refused to remain a baby forever and than they magically disappeared. Karen told Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley to babysit Rocky, while she and Penny find Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun and breaks Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi's spells to change Rocky back to his age, so Karen and Penny are set off to find a warlock and two witches. Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley look at the book about babycare, it came in handy when Mr. Peabody adopted Sherman, then suddenly they heard Rocky crying, so they sing a lullaby for him. Meanwhile Karen and Penny have found Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun and warned them about their enemies have cast a curse on Rocky and turns him into a 2-year old baby squirrel and Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun gasps on their face so they have to find Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi and they will have to break the spirits immediately. Back at the treasure hunting ship, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley have smelled Rocky's diaper so they see the diaper is dirty so they have to change the diaper, during that, after they have change a new diaper for Rocky, they saw Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi whose told them that they curse a squirrel to turning him into a baby, but Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi saw Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun and they told their enemies that isn't very nice to turn Rocky into a baby so they used their powers to defeat them and said "Niliyate ca Adizati amitrahu antah apara stapana uta adhara!" And then Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi have vanished and Rocky turn back into his age again. Later, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun asks Rocky what happened, but Rocky said that he was under their archenemy's spell but Mr. Peabody knows what happened that Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi have turned him into a baby, and Penny told him that he was 2 years-old and now he was turning into his normal age. Rocky told the treasures hunter heroes that he still the captain and they'll do what he said because if Rocky is a baby how can he be in charge of the treasures hunter heroes and the treasures hunter heroes understand that and they all fly the ship back to Frostibite Falls. Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle's Treasures Hunt episodes